Weihnachtsträume
by Aeleya
Summary: Legolas erinnert sich während der langen Reise Richtung Süden an die beschauliche Weihnachtszeit zu Hause bei den Elben...


Diese kleine Story ist das Produkt einer Challenge, bei der Weihnachten, Kekse und Elben irgendwie zusammengebracht werden sollten, ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch!

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alle Rechte liegen bei Tolkien... _

* * *

_**Weihnachtsträume**_

Der Wind zog durch alle Ritzen, die die sonst sichere Kleidung der Elben besaß, und er war bitterkalt. Legolas rollte sich unter seiner Decke zusammen und versuchte, sich noch ein wenig mehr in den kleinen Felsspalt zu drücken, um von dem Wind geschützt zu sein.

Der Himmel war klar und die Sterne leuchteten auf die neun Gefährten herab, die am Tage zuvor ihre Reise von Bruchtal aus aufgenommen hatten und nun auf dem Weg nach Mordor waren, um den Ring Saurons zu zerstören.

Legolas schloss seine Augen und dachte an den Aufenthalt in Bruchtal zurück. Es war schön gewesen dort, schön und warm. Seufzend dachte er auch an den Düsterwald zurück, seine Heimat. Was seine Familie jetzt wohl machen würde? Legolas vermisste sie, es war doch ein anderes Leben mit ihnen als mit der Ringgemeinschaft. Er mochte seine Gefährten gerne, aber es war hart, nach Mordor zu gehen mit der Aussicht, vermutlich nicht wiederzukehren. Das stimmte ihn ein wenig traurig.

Ein Windhauch erfasste Legolas von neuem, und wieder erzitterte er vor Kälte. Doch auf einmal glaubte er, in dem Windhauch einen anderen Geruch wahrzunehmen. Es war süßlich, und angenehm. Legolas konnte den Geruch nicht genau zuordnen, aber er wusste, dass er ihn kannte.

Es waren keine Pflanzen, die er roch, denn die Ebenen von Beleriand waren seit je her trocken und in den Augen der Elben trostlos. Es war etwas anderes, etwas, was in ihm Erinnerungen hervor rief.

Mit geschlossenen Augen dachte Legolas an seine Familie, die im Düsterwald auf seine Rückkehr wartete. Er seufzte, als vor seinen Augen ein großer Baum erschien, der immer in der großen Halle seines Vaters' Hauses stand. Es war ein großer, dunkelgrüner Baum aus dem Düsterwald.

In seinen Gedanken roch Legolas den sanften Geruch dieser Tanne, vor der er regelmäßig zu sitzen pflegte, wenn er einen Ort suchte, um nachzudenken.

Doch dieses Mal war alles anders. Dieses Mal hatte er nicht dabei sein können, wenn sein Vetter den Baum hereinbrachte und Legolas ihn zusammen mit seiner Mutter mit vielen kleinen Lichtern schmückte, sodass er wunderschön leuchtete. Er hatte nicht dabei sein können, wenn sich die Elben alle in der Halle um den Baum versammelten und Lieder sangen, wenn es köstlichen Wein gab, selbst gemacht von einem Freund Thranduils.

Legolas liebte diese Zeit. Er freute sich immer wieder auf diesen Tag, wenn die Tanne hereingebracht wurde, wenn er sie schmückte und danach die anderen Elben kamen, um gemeinsam zu singen. Es hatte etwas mystisches, etwas, wovon Legolas glaubte, dass es nur die Elben im Düsterwald hatten.

Doch im selben Moment schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, dass es ihn auch schlimmer hätte treffen können, dass Gandalf auch hätte beschließen können, früher zu gehen. Dann hätte er diesen Tag in der Wildnis verbracht, nur in den Ebenen von Beleriand umherwandernd, und er hätte sich dann sehnlicher gewünscht, bei seiner Familie zu sein, als er es jetzt tat.

Denn am Abend zuvor war die Ringgemeinschaft noch in Bruchtal gewesen, erst danach hatte Gandalf zum Aufbruch gedrängt.

So hatte Legolas die Möglichkeit bekommen, diesen Tag bei den Elben in Bruchtal zu erleben. Im Düsterwald hatten die Elben keinen Namen für diesen Tag, aber in Bruchtal wurde er „Weihnachten" genannt, ein Wort, das Legolas sehr gefiel.

Er erinnerte sich an die große Halle, in der die Elben sich versammelt hatten, wie es auch im Düsterwald war. Es wurde gesungen und ein Elb, Glorfindel, hatte eine wunderschöne Geschichte vorgelesen über längst vergangene Zeiten. Nur den Baum hatte Legolas vermisst, denn diesen Brauch kannten die Elben von Bruchtal nicht. Elladan hatte Legolas gesagt, dass das „Fest der Liebe", wie er es nannte, hauptsächlich dem Beisammensein diente. Da auch Legolas ein Elb war, hatte der Hausherr Elrond ihn persönlich eingeladen, der Zeremonie beizuwohnen, und Legolas hatte es keinen Moment bereut, auch ohne den leuchtenden Baum Weihnachten zu feiern, denn es war das einzigste Fest, was er in der nächsten Zeit genießen konnte.

Auch die anderen hatten an der Feier teilgenommen. Die Hobbits wunderten sich jedoch sehr über die Bräuche der Elben und sie empörten sich darüber, dass es keine Kekse gäbe. Legolas verstand nicht ganz, was Kekse mit dem Feiern von Weihnachten zu tun hatten.

Die Sterne waren langsam verblasst, der Himmel erhellte sich und die Sonne schickte ihre ersten Strahlen hinunter zu der Ringgemeinschaft, die langsam erwachte. Bis auf Legolas hatten alle anderen tief geschlafen.

Keiner von ihnen dachte an etwas Böses, bis Frodo sich plötzlich umsah und „Sam?" rief.

Erst in diesem Moment fiel auch den anderen auf, dass sie nur zu acht waren und Sam fehlte. Doch sein Gepäck war noch da, nur ein Topf fehlte, wie Merry nach einem kurzen Blick den anderen mitteilte.

Besorgt wollte Gandalf Aragorn und Boromir losschicken, um Sam suchen zu lassen, als aus einem Gebüsch ein Rascheln ertönte. Sam trat hervor, als wäre nichts gewesen, seinen Topf trug er in der Hand. „Sam!" rief Frodo erfreut, und auch die anderen zeigten sich erleichtert. Sam hingegen verstand die Aufregung um seine Person nicht ganz: „Ich war doch nur kurz hinter dem Gebüsch, nicht weit weg." Frodo schüttelte den Kopf und fragte ihn: „Wieso warst du denn weg? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht! Und was hast du in dem Topf?"

Sam blickte bescheiden auf seinen Topf und hielt ihn den anderen hin mit den Worten „Nun ja. Ich dachte, da doch Weihnachten ist, sollten wir das auch feiern. Ich hab Kekse gemacht."


End file.
